1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system including a printing apparatus and an information processing apparatus equipped with a printer driver which is used when sending data to the printing apparatus for printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a software program for performing printing processing in a printing apparatus, such as a printer, based on an application running on an operating system (OS) include a software program which is called a “printer driver”. With such a printer driver, various print mode settings can be made, such as selection of the paper feed cassette, setting of the color processing method, and selection of the paper ejection method according to the configuration of the printing apparatus. Since the printer driver realizes the functions of the printing apparatus, a printer driver specific to each product is prepared. Further, because the printing scheme is different depending on the type of OS, a printer driver is prepared for each OS.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-271340, a method in which all or part of a printer driver is transferred from the printing apparatus to the computer side is discussed.